memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Galor class starships
A list of unnamed Cardassian warships of the . By commander * Benil's warship * Dolak's warship * Jasad's warship * Nador's starship * Ocett's war vessel * Toran's warship By year Gul Dolak's warship duo In 2368, this ship and Gul Dolak's warship were stationed near the Cardassian border, from where they monitored the escorting a Bajoran "terrorist" carrier to Valo III. As the Enterprise and Bajoran carrier got nearer to the border, Dolak's warship and her sister ship began to follow on a parallel course. They eventually crossed the border into neutral space when the carrier was at the closest point of the journey to Cardassian space, while powering up their forward weapon grids and establishing a defensive posture, and the Enterprise broke from its escort duties and intercepted the two warships. During a brief exchange, Dolak informed the Enterprise crew that the ship they were escorting was, in fact, a terrorist carrier. Dolak requested that the Enterprise withdraw so that they could destroy the Bajoran vessel. After contacting Starfleet Command, the Enterprise was ordered to withdraw, allowing Dolak's warship to destroy the Bajoran carrier and safely return to Cardassian space. ( ) Gul Jasad's warship trio Two warships accompanied the vessel commanded by Gul Jasad in 2369. They joined his ship in attacking Deep Space 9, but ceased their attack when ordered to do so by Gul Dukat aboard the Prakesh. ( ) Gul Ocett's warship duo In 2369, this war vessel accompanied a second ship represented by Gul Ocett of the Cardassian Union. In that year, these were dispatched to the Loren system in pursuit of an advanced source of energy in the form of a 4.5 billion year old genetic program. In orbit of Loren III, Ocett's war vessels encountered the Federation starship and the Klingon Defense Force attack cruiser . In order to best assemble the DNA samples collected by each ship, the Galor group joined the Federation and Klingon starships to pool their resources. However, once the codes were deciphered, the Cardassian ships opened fire on the Enterprise-D and the Maht-H'a and set course for the Rahm-Izad system. While that system was unfortunately not the correct destination, Ocett's ships eventually made it to Vilmor II in time to witness the completion of the program and the appearance of a message by ancient humanoids, revealing that all humanoid species of the galaxy have a common genetic heritage. ( ) Cardassia IV These two warships were detected entering orbit of Cardassia IV during Major Kira Nerys and Chief Miles O'Brien's raid of the Bajoran labor camp found there. As Kira attempted to get all of the liberated Bajoran prisoners aboard their runabout that was landed on the planet's surface, O'Brien warned that "they should be overhead in 1 minute 45 seconds." Li Nalas, one of the men rescued, begged Kira not to leave anyone else behind, while almost simultaneously, O'Brien warned that they had "1 minute 30 seconds" and that "If we don't leave now, Major, we never will." Seconds later Kira had all of the former prisoners aboard, and informed O'Brien to head back to Deep Space 9, where they returned unscathed. ( ) }} Maquis ambushed ships B'Elanna Torres once recalled to Chakotay, while they were still part of the Maquis, how they "used to to lure the Cardassians into the Badlands" to be ambushed, stating that "Those 'Galor-class cruisers''' had nowhere to run." ( ) }} Gul Benil's sister ship This '''warship', which belonged to the Eighth Order, was the sister ship of Gul Benil's warship in 2371. That year, these warships were assigned to a sector where there was increased Maquis activity. They had orders from Central Command to stop and search all ships entering the sector. When the entered the sector, posing as the Kobheerian freighter Rak-Miunis, these two Cardassian warships moved in to intercept. Using his knowledge of clearance codes, Garak managed to turn the warships around and away from the Defiant, stating that they were on "an Alpha Red priority mission, clearance verification 9218-black," before citing that "By the authority of the Central Command, you are ordered to turn your ships around. Erase all record of this encounter from your logs and talk of it to no one." ( ) }} Alliance cruiser (2371) s, surround a Terran Rebellion craft]] These cruisers were used by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance during the 2370s, and for a time were equipped with cloaking devices. This vessel was instrumental in intercepting a Terran fighter that was transporting and Benjamin Sisko and bringing them to . ( ) Gul Dukat's sister ships These two warships, alongside the Prakesh, were present when Sisko's lightship entered Cardassian space. They released fireworks to congratulate Sisko's arrival. ( ) Wreckage While the was en route to a rendezvous with Gul Dukat aboard the Prakesh in 2372, a debris field was detected along their course at 025'319, following the outbreak of the Klingon-Cardassian War. As the Defiant traversed the debris field at one quarter impulse speed, initial scans indicated the wreckage of a number of vessels. When Benjamin Sisko asked if there were any signs of survivors, Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax said that "I suppose it's possible, but there's no way to know without decloaking and using our primary sensor array." Lt. Commander Worf recommended against that, saying that it would be unwise to risk a Klingon ambush. Though Doctor Julian Bashir protested against the advisement of the recommendation, Sisko apologized, stating that "We can't risk it. We have to reach Dukat." ( ) Alliance cruiser (2372) Two Alliance cruisers escorted the Regent's flagship to to recapture the space station in 2372. ( ) Second Battle of Deep Space 9 Multiple warships participated in the combined Cardassian/Dominion fleets attempted capture of Deep Space 9 in 2373. ( ) .}} File:Dominion fires.jpg|Opening fire File:Galor class photon hit.jpg|Photon hit File:Galor class hit.jpg|Disabled by photon hit Warships stationed at Terok Nor Various warships were docked or positioned in the vicinity of Terok Nor following its capture by the Dominion, during the opening of the Dominion War in 2374. ( , ) File:Galor docked at lower pylon 1.jpg|First ship docked File:Galor docked at upper pylon 1.jpg|Second ship docked Operation Return Dozens of warships fought in the battle against the Federation during their Operation Return in 2374. ( ) File:Dominion fleet (Favor the Bold).jpg File:Galor and Jem'hadar fighter.jpg File:Dominion forces wait.jpg File:Galor class, weapons array, mid-dorsal.jpg File:Galor class, weapons array, bridge and aft dorsal.jpg File:Galor fleet about to meet the Klingons.jpg Monac At least two warships were under construction at Monac shipyards when it was attacked and destroyed by the , using the Monac star, in early 2375. ( ) File:Monac shipyard.jpg File:Galor under construction at Monac 1.jpg File:Galor under construction at Monac 2.jpg Trelka V These three cruisers were in the spacedock orbiting the far side of the Trelka V in mid-2375 when the planet was subjected to a Klingon cavalry raid. The three warships were detected there by one of the raiding Klingon Birds-of-Prey, the , when it was noted that two of them were getting underway. These vessels pursued two of the Klingon ships, the , which one of the cruisers destroyed, and the , which headed out of the system with the Cardassians in pursuit, leaving the base unprotected, and allowing the remaining Klingon ships to open fire on it. ( ) Second Battle of Chin'toka These warships were present at the Second Battle of Chin'toka. ( ) Battle of Cardassia These warships were part of a Dominion fleet that fought against the Federation Alliance in the Invasion of Cardassia. They joined the Federation Alliance's fleet following the destruction of Lakarian City by the Jem'Hadar. ( ) File:Dominion fleet (What You Leave Behind).jpg|''Galor'' warships in a Dominion fleet File:Galor class, weapons array, mid-dorsal.jpg|''Galor'' warships engage Federation attack fighters File:Cardassian destroyers fight with the USS Defiant.jpg|The Cardassians switch sides... File:Galor class, weapons array, forward.jpg|...for the assist. File:Alpha Quadrant fleet.jpg|Alongside the Federation Alliance's fleet de:Raumschiffe der Galor-Klasse Galor class Galor class